


A Collection of FatherTime Prompt Fills

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bordering on Dub-Con, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Fluff, Guns, John Egbert- Minor Character, Kissing, Light Foot Kink, M/M, Neko!Dave, Prompt Fill, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Stripper!Dave, Suit Kink, Suit Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take DadDave requests on my <a href="http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/">writing blog</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suit Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> catwitharibbonandsword asked:  
> dad ,dave ,and suits shopping

“I don’t think pinstripes would be appropriate, David.”

“Who the hell asked you, old man,” Dave barked in reply as he narrowed his eyes at the figure flirting with the edge of the mirror. Mr. Egbert stepped further into view and raised an eyebrow, his silent, stern fatherly disapproval burning through the suit and bruising Dave’s pride. Damn. He wasn’t even this guy’s son.

“Oh, come on, I think I look nice,” He said as he turned back around and tugged at the lapels of the jacket as he admired himself in the mirror, ignoring the man behind him as best as he could.

“It’s ill fitting. The jacket is at least five sizes too large.”

“Come on, Daddy Eggs, don’t be like that.”

“The pants are, as well. See how they’re all bunched up by your feet? Too long. You’re not six feet tall.”

Ouch. That one hurt. 

“Wow, you can totally count me out next time you’re going shopping. I won’t take the fall for John anymore, I can see why he doesn’t want to come with you now.”

Mr. Egbert shook his head softly and readjusted the pipe in his teeth before he moved between the racks of suits, his fedora-topped hat ducking down beneath his line of sight as he perused the aisles of the department store. The prices on all the tags were steep enough to give Dave vertigo from the altitude- who the fuck could afford these things, seriously. However, the quality of the fabric had him mentally reorganizing his room to make up for all the extra space he would have- because what was a set of turntables in comparison to fine silk ties that felt like the hair of an angel who bathed in holy water every other day?

Alright, maybe that metaphor got away from him a little.

Just as Dave was about to stuff a cashmere sweater worth more than the entire apartment down the front of his pants in a fit of sheer desperation, Mr. Egbert stepped back onto the scene, a pair of thin-cut pants and a smaller sized jacket draped across his arms. They were a fashionable steel grey color, kind of like darkening clouds just before a deluge, and Dave was drawn to the fabric almost magnetically. 

“Humor me,” Mr. Egbert said as he swapped his armful of clothes for the sweater in Dave’s hands. Dave tried to roll his eyes as his reply stuck in his throat, any and all comments about the lack of pinstripes failing to leave his lips as Mr. Egbert pushed him carefully in the direction of the fitting room.

Once he was safely tucked away, Dave wasted no time in stripping his clothes and tugging on his new threads. 

Okay, maybe Mr. Egbert wasn’t entirely in the wrong.

The pants were definitely better fitting, especially with the way they fell to the top of his foot. There weren’t any more awkward folds of fabric nearly covering his feet entirely as Dave stood back and turned around some to admire the way they fit his ass like a glove.

“How does it look?” Mr. Egbert said from the other side of the door, and Dave could hear the smug little smile on his lips.  
“You did alright, pops, I won’t lie.”

Thank god Dave could pick out a suitable shirt. Mr. Egbert would have had a field day had his tie not been properly hidden under the collar, or if his cuffs were too large. 

Shrugging on the jacket, Dave did the couple buttons, cool to the touch and warming quickly under his fingers. The jacket tucked into his waist in a flattering cut, nothing at all like his previous try- this one had shape and movement, and even the lapels seemed suited to his form perfectly.

Opening the door to let Mr. Egbert have a look, Dave turned around in front of the mirror and tilted his head. Hell, the suit made his shades look even cooler- and that was basically impossible.

Mr. Egbert just nodded his head a few short times and readjusted the pipe between his teeth before he spoke. “You look sharp. Go on and get it off already, I’ll get it for you. There’s no way I’d leave without it- besides, every self respecting man needs a nice suit.”

Dave balked a little and turned back to the mirror, the back of his neck burning. “That isn’t actually necessary, I don’t need it.”

“Well, I guess you can just earn it, then.”  
Rolling his eyes, the younger man turned to look at Mr. Egbert, though once again all his arguments fell silent on his lips as the man bent forward and whispered quietly in his ear.

“I like my men well dressed, Mr. Strider. And besides, I don’t think you’ll have any problem working it off. It’s just a couple buttons, anyway…”


	2. Stripper AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: Requesting some daddave!!! ; w ;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this other than the fact that I wanted to write about a lap dance so here have a weird Stripper!Dave au

The stage was scorching under the blinding lights, but Dave supposed it could be worse. Any sweat that hit the floor evaporated within the instant it made contact, but at least he wasn’t wearing a lot of clothing. In fact, the outfit he was handed tonight was a pair of tight black shorts, a police cap, some ripped black stockings and boots. He had been more than a little dubious about the gun supplied with the ensemble, but after a few sharp questions he was assured it wasn’t loaded and most of the inner firing mechanisms had been stripped. It was just for show, like everything else.

And besides, the moment he walked out onto the stage with a Glock 17 tucked into the back of his pants he could feel every pair of eyes on his form, which, of course, was just how Dave liked it.

He could feel the heat from the powerful stage lights, sure, but what really got Dave’s heart racing was the heat from the stares around him. He knew he could move, he knew he could draw all the attention to himself. He had the floor, any floor, and everybody in the room wanted to be the one he was dancing for. The other strippers hated him, detested the fact that all the money from the crowd was tucked right into his shorts and even the lap dancers couldn’t keep their client’s attention when he would step up to the pole.

So it was of no surprise that, when Dave finished his set for the night, the manager hauled his fat, sweaty ass over to his changing room to inform him that he had a client waiting for him in one of the private booths, and that he had already paid a large sum of money for his services, and no, there was no refusing him or else that money was going to come out of his paycheck.

Dave was rather used to these empty threats, and he waved off his boss as he shuffled around for something suitable to put on.

The air was cold against Dave’s exposed skin as he padded to room 13 in the back of the strip club. He always made it a point to dress well for whoever it was who would book him for the evening, because his services did not come without a price and sometimes he felt bad for the clients who had to wrestle an hour out of the greedy manager. Besides, Dave wasn’t one to take an opportunity to dress in a skirt and thong for granted.

Knocking gently on the door, Dave opened it up and stepped inside the warm room to greet the man already seated on the leather couch. He was well dressed, everything from his tie to his shoes were impeccably coordinated, and even the fedora hanging from the coat rack along side his suit jacket looked expensive enough to buy Dave a new car.

A thick cloud of smoke hung over the already dim atmosphere, but it was pleasant to Dave’s nose as he closed the door behind him and stepped closer to the couch.

“I’d say there is a non-smoking room, but I don’t think you’d give a damn,” Dave said as he came close enough to mount his client’s right thigh. He watched with a smile as he switched the pipe into his left hand and draped his arm across his back to rest on his waist, and Dave could feel the cold metal of an expensive wristwatch shock the skin on his lower back.

Whoever this man was, he was reeking of power and money; definitely not the average patron of the seedy little strip club Dave worked at. Sitting back on his leg, Dave shivered at the feeling of expensive fabric sliding against his thighs. If he wasn’t careful, he’d leak precum onto them later on. Hopefully this guy would make him lick it off.

“You gonna tell me your name?” Dave asked as he reached out and smoothed a hand down the silk tie in front of him. There was a pause in the man’s movements, and he pulled the pipe out from between his teeth and extinguished it with deliberate moves before leaning forward and placing it on the coffee table.

“My name is Mr. Egbert, but you may call me Daddy.” He said as he sat back and slid his hand down from the back of Dave’s waist and over to the top of his thigh. He wasted no time in sliding it up his skirt in search of his ass, which Mr. Egbert groped wholeheartedly, much to Dave’s delight.

“I think I can do that,” Dave said as he dropped his hand to Mr. Egbert’s arm and felt the strong muscle hiding beneath his crisp white shirt. “Is there anything in particular I can do to please my Daddy tonight?” Dave asked, letting his hips roll lightly against the strong thigh beneath him. He was already pitching a bit of a tent beneath his skirt, wow that was embarrassing. It was kind of hard to control himself, though, in the face of such a man. This was the kind of guy Dave would bend right the fuck over for, like a bitch in heat, just vying for any and all attention he could get. It seemed like Mr. Egbert was willing to give it, too, as he swatted lightly at his ass and smiled at him with cool grey eyes.

“Why don’t you treat Daddy to a little lap dance? Couldn’t get enough of you on stage, might as well continue the show.” He said as he settled back against the warm cushions and spread his legs open a bit more. Dave could feel his cheeks burning a little as he nodded his head and stood up off his thigh, if a little slowly. He could feel Mr. Egbert’s eyes on his back as he turned around and rolled his hips a little in the warm air, very thankful for the heating in place of the warm chest he’d just been cozied up to.

He backed himself up until the curve of his ass was just above the cold belt buckle of Mr. Egbert’s pants and he hissed quietly as he settled down in his lap. Dave rolled his hips nice and smooth, the thin string of his thong sliding between his ass cheeks with every new motion, and it wasn’t very long before he picked up a good rhythm of slow and rough grinding. The back of his neck was burning as he bent forward and braced himself on his knees, hands splayed open against his own pale skin as he felt Mr. Egbert’s cock stir under his ass. He could feel his large, warm hand open against his lower back, keeping him in place against his cock as Dave’s breath picked up. Pretty soon it wasn’t about pleasing the man beneath him as Dave rocked down against the thick hot length beneath him, and it wouldn’t take a rocket scientist to see how desperate he was for something more.

Mr. Egbert slid his hand out and against his lower stomach and pulled Dave back into his chest. His other hand glided up the arching chest to take a firm grip on his chin.

“Do you want something, baby?” He asked as he jerked his hips up and ground his cock against Dave’s ass, and the younger man gasped loudly as he nodded his head.

“God, please, please Daddy, I want your cock,” Dave begged as he lolled his head back on his shoulder and tried to lick and kiss at the side of his neck. He could feel Mr. Egbert’s smirk better than he could see it. When his large, warm hand withdrew from the front of his waist and slid under the hem of Dave’s skirt, he choked on his own spit trying to buck up into his palm desperately.

“Damn, Daddy’s got a regular whore on his hands, doesn’t he? He’ll give you his cock when he’s ready to, right now he wants to see his baby boy strip for him so he can get his hands on his dick properly.”

Dave scrambled off his chest and turned around to face him properly as he slid his hands down to the top of his skirt. Not even the spotlights could make him as hot as he was right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	3. Sneaky Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pancakeTomfoolery asked for some sneaky DadDave cuddles and kisses so I am here to deliver!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I can't actually write Egbert characters for beans

You could feel his eyes on you. It wasn’t very hard to, his gaze always burned and made your skin hot all over. You felt the need to strip a layer or two whenever you were in his vicinity- and you would. Too bad John was in the room.

Mr. Egbert told you he’d prefer his son stayed oblivious of your relationship, and that was all fine and dandy you supposed. If that’s what he wanted, then you weren’t gonna argue. It’d be nice to have a little privacy, anyway, and you sure as hell didn’t want Bro all up in your business when it came to who you were macking on.

However, it was a little awkward your first time over their house after you and Daddy Egbert became a thing. Was John always this clingy?

“Dave, we should play the Ghostbusters game!” John said as he rolled over on his back and looked up at you from the bed, feet flat on the wall as he stared at you. God, you could feel your face falling- there had to be something better to do, dear god, did it really have to come to this?

“Dude, that game isn’t even ironically good. Hell, I’d be happier playing fucking Bingo- if I knew you were starving for games I woulda brought some with me, get some Mario Kart up in this shit.”

John rolled over on top of his bed and flopped his head into his pillow. His hair fell across the white case in a smattering of black, and you found yourself looking for streaks of grey down the sides. He looked a lot like his father, which was more than a little unsettling when the two of them greeted you at their door.

And, hey. It’s not like you were gonna complain, what a great view.

“Come on, I listen to your dumb raps, you could at least indulge me, jackass.”

You slumped a little further into the desk chair you had been spinning in for the past half an hour, mind elsewhere and dick, too, probably, but that was a different problem. There was probably no way you were going to get to kiss John’s hot dad and your hot Daddy while you were here, was there?

“My raps are nothing if not the illest compositions known to man. One day I will be written down in the history books, and people will love those books because for the first time ever a history textbook won’t be dull and boring because my sick rhymes will be printed in those pages along with one of my better selfies, preserved forever for posterity, and ever admired because nothing will ever be as fresh as my sick fires.”

“That wasn’t your best tangent, Dave. I’m disappointed in you.”

“Wow, fuck you too, Egbert. I’m gonna go take a piss.” You said as you stood up, an affronted look on your face as you turned your nose up. John merely stuck his tongue out at you, obviously considering himself the winner as he kicked his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms over his head. 

“Good, I’ll go to the living room and set up the game. Don’t fall in.”

Maybe he could hear your eyes rolling, but you were already out the door and turning down the hall to the bathroom. Mr. Egbert’s room was just around the corner, and you definitely knew this. John scampered around behind you, dumb black hair bouncing as he jumped down the steps and to the lower floor.

“Hey, dad. Can you make popcorn for Dave and I?”

You turned your gaze fractionally to the floor below, and that distinctive fedora was only just visible from your perspective as you pressed tight against the wall and out of John’s perspective.

“Absolutely, son. I just finished a batch of cupcakes, as well. You can have one if you’d like, I finished icing them only a moment ago and they’re still warm. Is Dave upstairs?”

“Yeah, going to the bathroom. I think he’ll be down soon.”

John’s dad didn’t reply as he moved to the steps, and you could feel your heart stuttering in your chest as John’s footsteps could be heard stamping into the kitchen.  
Before you could even take another breath, Mr. Egbert appeared at the top of the stairs. He was well dressed, as always. Shirt tucked perfectly under his slacks, shoes polished almost blindingly bright, tie hanging off his neck gracefully and cuffs fit securely around his wrists.

“Afternoon, Dave."

“Hey, Daddy.” You said, a grin splitting your lips as you watched his shoulders relax some, his features softening from the Strict Fatherly Interactions into something more intimate, even if he pursed his lips at your choice of wording.

“I’d remind you to be careful about John overhearing something, but I know you wouldn’t pay much attention.”

“Nah. He can’t hear us, though, he’s probably got icing coming out of his ears from all the cupcakes he’s eating.”

You couldn’t help the flutter in your stomach as Mr. Egbert walked closer, his lips twisting up in a wry smile. As soon as he was within arms length you stretched yours out and caught him around the middle, draping your hands down by the small of his back as he tipped your chin up with one of his own.

The way he kissed you made everything from the tips of your toes to the roots of your hair feel warm and tingly, especially when he cupped your cheek and scratched his finger lightly against the back of your head. God, your spine was melting as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you just that much closer into his chest, and your heart was stuttering as he rubbed his thumb in a small circle on your skin.

Every inch of your body was lighting up like a fire under his touch and you found your fingers curling into his crisp white shirt as you stepped up on your toes and kissed him back, happy to feel the pressure of his lips against your own.

A barrage of footsteps on the floor below broke the two of you apart, and you were a little proud to see the faint red blush on his cheeks as he stepped away and straightened his tie.

“Dave! Get your a- butt down here, it’s time for Ghostbusters!”

Your pleading look was met with crinkled eyes and a half smile as Mr. Egbert kindly stepped out of your way to allow you to descend the flight of stairs. As you passed him you could feel a hand swat at your ass and you screeched, and John poked fun at your cherry red ears for the rest of the night.

“What even happened, did you trip on the steps- I warned you about the stairs, bro.”

“John, I swear to fucking god, just give me the damn controller and let’s play your dumbass game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [request here!](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)


	4. Rough Sex and Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yas Panda Yas said: 
> 
> id like to request some rough sexytimes with fluffy aftercare please :33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friend I am so sorry

It really wasn’t a secret that you enjoyed being on your knees. Something about it kinda gave you a thrill, you know? You feel lower, submissive, maybe even a bit inferior. And you could tell that James Egbert didn’t mind that in the slightest.

James stood in front of you, shoulders tall, chest back, and cock warm beneath your tongue. His hands were in motion, one working the top few inches of his dick while the other took a firm grip in your hair. You could feel your heart stutter some as he tugged you away, and you parted from the base of his dick only after a loving final kiss.

“Open up, David.” He said, voice warm and rich and maybe a bit husky. You were eager to comply, letting your jaw open wide as you picked your head up a bit under the firm guidance of his hand. He held you still with his hand gentle on your jaw, and before he guided the tip of his cock to your eagerly open mouth, James rubbed your lower lip with the pad of his thumb.

Before you could even let yourself bask in his gentle attentions, his hips were rolling forward and you caught the first salty taste of his precum on your tongue. You slid your tongue out and looked up at him with big, needy red eyes as he pushed his cock another inch into your mouth, and another, and another, until about half of his dick was crammed down your throat.

And he didn’t stop.

“H-hnn…”

“Shh, baby, I think you can take this. I know you can do it, that’s a good boy.”

You closed your eyes and felt your jaw stretch wide to accommodate him, your breath catching in your throat and your chest tightening a little. This was definitely not the first time you’d ever sucked him off, but you hadn’t ever managed to deepthroat him just yet.

Tears stung at the corner of your eyes as you clenched and unclenched your fingers in his perfectly ironed slacks. Your throat was burning from the stretch, suddenly dry as all the spit in your mouth seemed to convert itself into tears. James’s cool blue eyes were trained on your own, fire and ice and you could slowly feel yourself extinguishing. Fire needed oxygen, right?

Under the guidance of his hands you tried to bob your head some, help his cock inch down your throat further. The space between your nose and his lower stomach was slowly closing, and with every millimeter more you could feel the both of you swelling with pride.

“Good boy, David, you’re almost there.” He said as he took both his hands to the side of your head. The very tip of his dick was brushing against the back of your throat and the urge to gag was making you nauseous but his hands were gentle though your hair as he cooed down at you.

Finally, finally, he moved. James drew his hips back until the tip of his cock slipped out of your swollen lips, holding back as you coughed and spluttered and winced at the feeling of your raw throat. Before you could even take two breaths he was pushing back in, and if you concentrated you might have heard him groaning low in the back of his throat as he sunk himself back inside your warm and wet mouth.

It totally made it worth it.

“What a filthy little slut I’ve got on my hands here.” James said. You could hear the scorn in his voice and your ears burned under the accusation but you could only look down as your face went even redder than it had previously been.

You were enjoying yourself. A man twice your age was gagging you with his dick and you were hard as a rock at his feet.  
Speaking of, you ignored the aching discomfort in your jaw to turn your attention to the aching discomfort between your legs. Before you could even reach down to pop the button and free yourself, James’ shoe was digging into the word denim instead.

“Not yet. Not until I say.”

If your breath hadn’t already been short you might have passed out, but as it was, Mr. Egbert decided to take some pity on your poor seventeen year old lungs and he pulled his hips back, his cock hot and heavy against the tip of your tongue.

“You may come after I do.”

And that was all the warning you got before Mr. Egbert drove his hips forward once more, this time what seemed like a million times faster as he slammed his hips forward as far as he could possibly get them. You were powerless to do anything but try and hold your head still under his brutal thrusts.

Really, this should have been embarrassing enough on it’s own, what with the slick wet sounds that echoed in the bedroom as his dick slid in and out from between your lips, but this combined with the way his breath sounded frantic in his chest your ears were positively burning with shame. That didn’t seem to stop your dick, though, and you held onto James’ hips tight as he fucked your face in an attempt to keep from touching yourself.

Any movement from his foot was a blessing. Just the sensation of the heel of his polished, spotless and immaculate shoes grinding against your cock was enough to catch all the air in your lungs in a gasp- if there was air in your lungs, anyway.  
In your hazy half-lidded gaze you could see his smile, and you had half a mind to expect a pipe to sit between his lips as well.

“I can’t believe my son would ever associate with such a boy.” Mr. Egbert scolded, though you could see how he was coming apart at the seams. “To think he’d be friends with such an open, loose, greedy, slutty whore-” Each of his thrusts were punctuated by a thrust from his hips, but you couldn’t hold on.

As your orgasm ripped through you the entire world went white, and everything from your shoulders to your fingers and even the tips of your toes went still as your paint the inside of your pants with your spunk.

The distant feeling of James withdrawing his dick from between your lips was all you need to just feel yourself relax into a puddle of goo by his feet. You were half asleep already as he finished himself off, probably helped along by the wonderful sight you made. It’s a relief when a pair of strong and warm arms wrap around your middle and pick you up into the air and you nuzzle into the broad chest under your cheek.

“You did good, Dave, I’m so proud of you.”

“Yeah I fuckin’ did.” Your voice was shot. It’ll be a miracle if you can even say a word tomorrow.

“Think you want to take a nap with me?” The pillow was warm under your head and you nuzzled into it in a half-dream state, too tired to care about the mess in your pants.

You only missed James’ presence by your side for a moment, but he was quick to return with a warm washcloth. Your jeans and boxers were stripped, your face peppered with kisses as you smiled dumbly and tried to nuzzle into his face some, but you were out before he could even finish cleaning you off, but somewhere in your dreamless state of rest you could still feel him kissing your throat and petting through your hair in thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.turntechnologic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> for all your late prompt filling needs


	5. Neko!Dave and Cuddles (Pt. I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Limabeansrgross asked for adorable homeless neko!Dave and I AM LATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY!
> 
> hopefully the fact that this will be multiple parts will make this a less despicable and I really don't have an excuse

The worst part about being homeless, at least in your opinion, is the part where you don’t really have a home.

This especially sucks ass when it rains, and, as it just so happens, this is exactly what the forecast has in store for you. 

Your tail is soaked through to the bone, your ears are plastered to your skull, and every square inch of hair and fur on your body is streaming cold, gross water. On top of it all, your stomach is positively aching, and it’s no secret that you haven’t eaten in a long while.

You were waist-deep in a dumpster when he saw you, and the small, gentlemanly and polite cough sent you toppling out of the garbage into a crouch, miserably soaked tail flicking as threateningly as you could get it without splattering yourself with more disgusting water. 

What the fuck did he want?

His face was shaded by the shadow of his umbrella, though an expensive carved wooden pipe was visible as it trailed a soft and gentle cloud of sweet smelling smoke that eased the tension in your shoulders. 

Even with the rain blinding you, it wasn’t hard to tell how well dressed he was. Sharp, polished shoes that the rain glossed right over, well tailored coat… Fuck, you were in rags before him, thin and threadbare. 

“Hello, kitty.” The man said, angling his umbrella back to reveal his face, and you caught yourself staring at his handsome features. 

“Dave.” You said automatically, the word ‘kitty’ putting you on edge. People of your kind were barely seen as human, and the pet names never helped. 

“Dave, then.” The man corrected himself as he offered you his hand, the other secured on his umbrella as he spoke with the pipe secure between his lips. “I think you look a little hungry.” 

You really, absolutely hate to admit how your ears flick forward and your nose twitches. The absolute humiliation you feel when his hand is empty when you had been expecting food sends a flare of red through your cold and damp cheeks. 

The man notices your disappointment and withdraws his hand to adjust the pipe between his teeth awkwardly. 

“My name is James Egbert, and I live outside the city. I dare say I might have too many leftovers for one man to eat all on his own. Would you be interested in helping me? I haven’t yet mastered the art of cooking for one, so it would be well worth the trip.”

Alarms go off in your mind. A strange man wants to take you away, outside the city? With promises of food? It sounds too good to be true, especially when he alludes to being alone. You weren’t dumb, you knew what happened to most people like you when they were persuaded and enticed by such fantastic promises. 

Still, your stomach hurt, you were wet enough to swim in your fur, and the prospect of a warm, dry car ride with this wonderful smelling man was enough for you to fill his empty palm with your own hand when he reached out towards you once more.


	6. Neko!Dave and Cuddles (Pt. II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko!Daves are so cute huff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go friend!!!! I sincerely hope it was worth the wait ;~;

You slept like the dead. It had been ages since the last time you’d been in a car, and you’d forgotten how wonderful the purr of a motor could feel on stiff joints. Mr. Egbert had reclined the passenger’s seat for you, and even set out his coat across the seat to provide your drenched body with extra comfort. You thought it was all extremely unnecessary, but allowed it once you got your nose against it.

He talked as he drove, and you really did try to listen to him. Everything was so soft and warm, though, and the only thing you really caught was that Mr. Egbert had a son, John, who was now a freshman in college. That explained the leftovers. 

By the time the two of you had arrived at his house, your fur was dry and your tail was flicking lazily in the warm air of the heater. The fine, light fur on your ears had poofed back up and off your head, and you were about ready to swallow a whole Thanksgiving meal on your own.

But, once Mr. Egbert climbed out of his side of the car and a gust of wind sprayed your face with more rain, you flattened your ears once more and refused to even look at your own door. Like hell you’d voluntarily take yourself out from this warm paradise, and apparently Mr. Egbert could guess that too as he opened your door and offered you his arms. 

“Come on, Dave, food’s inside.” He said encouragingly as you shrunk away from the cold and bared your teeth a little at his apparent eagerness to hold you. Wasn’t dinner supposed to come before all of this stuff?

Before he could reach in and take you himself, you edged out of the car and into the rain, hissing at the cold water yet again as you clenched your poor tail to your chest, shoulders hunched against the wind as you squinted out to see the front door of his house. 

“Dave-” Mr. Egbert started, but before he could finish you scampered towards the house and pressed yourself against the front door, and you cringed when you saw the tattered edges of your clothes and your fingertips leaving dirty stains against the glass. It was hard to stay clean. 

Mr. Egbert hustled up the driveway after you, leaving his coat in the car in his haste to unlock the door and let you inside. 

The first thing to catch your attention was the smell. If the car had been paradise, this was nothing short of heaven. Your nose led you straight into the kitchen, stomach clawing at itself with each and every step you took, until you were looking at the fridge with eyes as big as saucers. 

“Why don’t you sit down?” Mr. Egbert said as he came up behind you. In all your eagerness to dash to the food you hadn’t noticed the muddy footprints you’d been leaving behind you, but your host certainly did as he gingerly took you by the hand and pulled you away to sit down at the kitchen table. “Just stay right here and I’ll warm something up.”

You really didn’t want to move from the front of the fridge, but the idea of a hot meal was too good to pass up and so you let him coax you away. 

“Do you have any fish?” You heard yourself asking as you eyed the fridge and twitched your nose. Though it was human, you still had a much better sense of smell. 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Mr. Egbert said as he stepped away from you and to the fridge. Just the thought alone of having fish for dinner was enough to make you cry, but crying was for pussies so you just set your head down on the table and sighed. 

Mr. Egbert worked in silence, reheating the salmon he hadn’t finished the night before. You were hungry enough to pass out, and in fact there was a definite gap in your memory between his start and when the plate was placed in front of you. 

“Oh my god…” You said, your eyebrows knitting together as a fork was placed in your hands. You weren’t ever much for those, but whatever, you weren’t going to complain. You’d eat it with your tail if that’s what Mr. Egbert wanted, and when you swallowed your first bite you were positive that you’d do anything to have more. 

He sat across from you and poked at his own meal in silence, seemingly enjoying the company as you inhaled your food across from him. It must have been extremely good for his ego. 

Eventually, though, you ran out of steam. Your stomach was fuller than it had ever been in ages and everything around you was a warm and comfortable haze. It smelled good, too, and that was also something you could get used to. Across the table, Mr. Egbert smiled and stood up, collecting your plate with his own and depositing them in the sink.

“How about a bath?” He asked, holding his arms out to you again. This time you had no will to refuse him, and you held your arms out to him so he could collect you as well. Your sharp little nails dug into his stiff collar and your nose pressed itself into his neck as you wrapped your legs around his waist, delighting in his warm body while your tail slid across his arms lazily. 

It wasn’t until he’d actually shut the bathroom door behind the both of you that what he had proposed registered in your mind, and you tensed a little. A bath?

“Um, you know what, I change my mind.” You said as he set you down on the edge of the tub and moved away to grab a large, fluffy towel. “I can definitely take care of myself aside from the whole food thing. Plus, you know, I got plenty wet outside today anyway, and you saw how miserable I was.”

“I promise you this will be better.” Mr. Egbert said as he knelt down just to the side of you and turned on the water. He rolled up his sleeves and stuck one hand under the faucet as he adjusted the temperature, and you were a little glad of the steam rolling off the water to give you an excuse when heat rose to your cheeks. His arms were corded with the kind of strength that could make a guy weak at the knees, and he did just carry you up a set of steps to get here. Hot damn.

Of course, this also made it less attractive to refuse his offer, but you turned to face the tub with a nose held high, disdainful of the water as it splashed and sloshed under you as your tail puffed up a little. You were in no hurry to get it wet again. 

Until he dumped some soap in with the water. Holy fucking shit, a bubble bath.

Mr. Egbert smiled in triumph as your eyes grew wide and you leaned in to the bath, one hand reaching out carefully to catch the bubbles that foamed and frothed in the warm water. This was nothing at all like the rain. 

“Ready to get in?” He asked as he held his hands out to you again. You turned back to him and sat there awkwardly, tail swept out over your knees as you looked at his hands. Jesus, what was it with this guy and touching you? What even did he want right now, a hug?

You were wrong. His hands came forward to tug at the hem of your shirt and you blushed furiously, finally understanding what he had been reaching for. You turned your head away and stared at the wall as he lifted it up and over you, and as soon as your hands were free you had your arms crossed over your chest. You refused to admit how interested you were in feeling his rough, warm hands on your body, and saved him the trouble of disrobing your lower half before he could even offer. 

As soon as you were free you turned around, kneeling on the tub and looking anxiously down at the water and the lovely smelling bubbles that floated on the surface. Your tail puffed up again and your ears flattened a little, still not happy at the idea but a little more accepting without any clothes on. 

Before your host could offer you his hand or some other bullshit you took the plunge and put your toe in, holding your breath awkwardly as you sunk in until the water hit the top of your thighs. Your poor tail was sticking straight up and you were miserably facing the wall, fingers tight in your palms as you braced them on your thighs and tried to not think about what kind of view you were giving the man behind you. 

“Just give me a minute.” You said, not even bothering to turn your head to look at him- you were embarrassed enough already. As soon as you were able to, you bit down on your tongue with all your sharp teeth and sunk yourself into the water, spine frozen as you folded your legs under you and let your tail down into the soapy warmth as a whine escaped your throat. 

“What a good boy.” Mr. Egbert praised behind you. Your ears twitched in annoyance. 

“‘M not a dog…” You said, ducking away from the hand that came out to rub at your ears only halfheartedly before giving in and letting him at it. 

“I know, but you’re still good.” He said as he scratched behind your ears and pet through your hair. A slow purr was building up in your chest before you could help it and you nudged your head back into his hand, forgetting the fact that you were wetter than ever as you turned around and bumped your forehead into the palm of his hand as you stood on your hands and knees in the water. 

Mr. Egbert cupped your cheek and you closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of a friendly touch for the first time in ages, and all too eager to let him expand his range as he picked up a soft soapy cloth to rub you down. 

Half an hour later you were nearly asleep in the tub, head resting on the side and eyes half lidded as you watched your gentle host carefully rub away the dirt on your body. Most of the bubbles had disappeared and the water had gone nearly cold, and as soon as you shivered he was pulling the plug and offering you the towel. 

The water running down the drain was a grubby brown, but your fur and skin had never looked cleaner as you let him wrap you up without any protest. You didn’t even mind the fact that your tail was streaming water, and even wrapped it around his wrist when he gathered you up and carried you off. 

His room was dark, and smelled just like him. He set you down on his bed, still surrounded in the warm towel, and found a shirt to pull over your head. 

“I’m afraid we don’t have much for your, uh, bottom.” He said awkwardly as he took the towel and moved it somewhere you couldn’t really see- not that you were paying any attention to anything other than the pillow you’d pressed your face into. You could smell the smoke on it, along with that distinctive scent that you’d determined to be absolutely his own. 

“‘S okay.” You mumbled, looking up at him and purring as you nuzzled against it and tugged the hem down between your thighs. Your tail flicked pleasantly behind you, and you reached back to take it in your hands. 

You watched as he changed, cheeks staining red but unashamedly so. When he came to bed beside you he tried to keep some distance, which you immediately shrunk in favor of curling up beside his chest as he took over combing through the drying hair of your tail. 

“You can stay with me, if you’d like.” He breathed against the warm fur on your ears, and you flicked them as a shiver flowed down your back. 

Instead of speaking, you gave him your response with small kisses against his cheek and lips, and soon the two of you fell into the best sleep of your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed my tumblr url, I'm now at turntechnologic there as well


End file.
